


Falling in Love

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Sherlock is in University with his friends and where he meets John for the first time and falls in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell him

‘Have you told him?’

‘Have I told who?’

‘You know, ‘him’? Molly pointed at the blond young man at the end of the hallway, smiling at the blond girl next to him.

Sherlock looked over his shoulder ‘No I haven’t told him besides what is there to tell?’

‘Oh Sherlock’ Molly sighed putting her arm through his.

Sherlock looked at the gesture with his eyebrow raised but left her arm where it was. He really didn’t feel like the same old conversation all over again. But this conversation was better than none at all. When he got to University he had felt alone, which was no different from his other school years actually but then he met Molly at his science classes. She was very shy at first but when they got to do a project together they’d become friends.  
Of course he always has had Greg as his friend and now he had Molly and her best friend Irene Adler as well. Greg who was living across from him for as long as he could remember; only he went to a private school and Greg went to a public school. Greg was studying criminal law but he really wanted to become a detective so he said. Molly was studying biology and he of course was studying too many things all at once. His friends wondered sometimes where he’d find the time to go and have fun with them. He didn’t really but he knew he had to sometimes; Greg would remind him of it otherwise.

And then there was John; John Watson who knew nothing about him what so ever or so he thought. They’d share some classes together but other than that he didn’t even know Sherlock existed. He had a girlfriend, Mary Morstan; he didn’t have an opinion about her whatsoever. But he really didn’t have an opinion about a lot of people. He observed them, did the deducing and that was it. A lot of people thought of him as an odd, cold person but his friends knew him as a big hearted person who just didn’t know how to socialise properly.

Molly looked up at him and smiled. There was a time where she had been head over heels in love with him but when she found out he liked boys she’d buried her feelings deep and knew she’d had to make do with being his friend. It had hurt a bit in the beginning but now she was feeling ever so lucky to be this close to him every single day. She knew he really wasn’t the touchy feely guy but he let her touch him anyway and she loved him more for it.

‘Hey Sherl have you told him yet?’ Irene came running around the corner panting.

‘Well somebody needs to work out more’ Greg grinned following right behind her.

‘Oh shut it’ she said still breathing heavily leaning against Greg. ‘Well? Have you?’

‘Is my personal life that interesting to you all?’ Sherlock shook his head.

‘That’s a no’ Irene nodded.

‘Say; have you seen Anderson? He’s trying to grow a beard; it’s ridiculous’ Greg tried to change the subject quickly.

‘He is?’ Molly knew when to take a hint ‘Where did you see him?’

‘He was following Donovan again; is it just me or is that just a creepy couple?’

‘It is; eeeew I really don’t want to think about those two too much’ Irene took the bait.

Sherlock didn’t listen to the conversation about Anderson and Donovan anymore. His eyes wondered to where John was standing just a few feet away from them. He didn’t know why but there was something about John that attracted him. He hadn’t spoken but two words with him but still…  
All of a sudden John turned his head and looked Sherlock straight in the eyes and smiled. He lifted his hand as a greeting. Sherlock turned around to see if there was someone behind him but no John was waving at him. John’s smile widened and his hand was still in the air. Sherlock lifted his and waved back with a faint smile.

‘Oy, Sherlock what are you grinning about?’ Greg said turning his head ‘Oh, I see…’

‘Shut up Greg’ Sherlock hissed between his teeth.

‘Sherlock’s in love’ Greg sang while they walked to their next class; the girls walking both in other directions.

‘Oh grow up will you? For God’s sake you’re 19 not 9’

‘But still’ Greg said ‘He looked at you and saw you. So he noticed you as well. How does that make you feel, Mr Holmes?’

Sherlock didn’t know how to answer that and shrugged like he didn’t care. But the turmoil inside was telling something else entirely.


	2. Friend of Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small insight in Sherlock's youth and  
> Sherlock meets someone who gives him the chills

  
  
Sherlock hang up the phone with a frown on his face. His brother could be so meddlesome at times. Well, all the time come to think of it. When he lived at home and he didn’t have a lot of friends besides Greg that is; Mycroft always had something to say about that. Always felt the need to put in his two cents despite of what the rest of the world thought of his opinion. He was such a pain in the backside to put it mildly. Now he always wanted to know how he got on in college as if he was his parent.

‘Mummy is ever so worried, Sherlock’ Mycroft had said on the phone ‘you know daddy is abroad on business and that is why I am keeping an eye on you, little brother’

Sherlock sighed thinking about the phone call. Damn him, he was betting mummy didn’t even know about Mycroft keeping an eye on him. He always did that, making him feel inferior. From the time when they were kids he did that. Sherlock was being picked on by the neighbourhood kids and pestered on his school and Mycroft always made him feel like it was his fault. ‘That’s because you are better than they are Sherlock’ he would say ‘because you have a superior intellect and they know it. You should feel flattered you know besides caring is not an advantage Sherlock you should know that by now’

Sherlock hated Mycroft’s cold reactions whenever he got home from school all beaten up again. His mother would clean it up again and call the headmaster but that only made matters worse. He shook his head; making the memories go away. Sometimes he had nightmares from those days. If it wasn’t for Greg he would never have made it through those times and would have surely taken his own life a long time ago.  
Greg, being his best friend for as long as he could remember was living across the street and even though they were on different schools back then Greg always had his back. He gave the neighbourhood kids a run for their money if they’d make fun of Sherlock again or even beat some of them up.  
They’d gone to college together and now shared a room. Sherlock was very grateful even if he had trouble showing that. Sherlock knew he could be in a dark place at times; he always had that from when he was younger and being bullied didn’t help matters much. Having an older know-it-all brother didn’t help either.

He still stood next to the phone in the large hallway in the dorm looking with that frown on his face when Greg found him there.

‘Oy Sherlock! What’s with that look? Oh let me guess; Mycroft phoned you’ Greg patted Sherlock on the back smiling.

‘How did you guess?’ Sherlock smirked.

‘You always have that look when you’ve talked to him’

‘He thinks he’s my dad or something’ Sherlock rolled his eyes ‘I hate it when he acts like that’

‘Yeah I have an older sister I can relate somewhat but Mycroft is born old’ Greg started to laugh ‘come on mate don’t let him get you down’

Greg knew he had to cheer Sherlock up again or he would be in a foul mood all day and sink in a depressive state again. He’d rather not think of that one time he had to talk Sherlock out of a very dark period in his life. It was when he just had discovered he liked boys more than girls and he was being picked on a lot by just about all the kids. The neighbourhood kids as well as kids in school; Sherlock could be quite a prick back then and only Greg could pierce through his apparent cold exterior. Sherlock never let anyone else in but Greg not until college that is not until they’d met Molly. But Molly was an easy person to like and she never let him brush her off.

‘So what are we going to do this weekend? No, no you’re not going to hit those books again’ Greg was just in time to stop Sherlock who was already with his mouth open to answer so he closed it again.

‘Irene has a new boyfriend’ Molly came walking and pointing at Irene who was behind her burying her face in some boys face kissing.

‘Ah and who might that be?’ Sherlock asked ‘do we know him?’

Irene pulled out of kissing the boy and took a deep breath ‘Hai guys’

‘Out of breath are you?’ Molly started to giggle.

‘You should try it sometime Molls’ the boy said with a slight hoarse tone in his voice.

Sherlock felt chills go up and down his spine. He could have sworn he knew him from somewhere but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

‘Have we met before?’ he asked.

‘James Moriarty, pleasure I’m sure’ the boy said shaking Sherlock’s hand.

The second Sherlock’s hand touched his he felt an uneasiness come over him like he never felt before. He looked in James’ eyes but still it didn’t come to him from where he knew him. He had to ask Greg later.

‘He knows Mary’ Irene whispered in Sherlock’s ear.

‘Who?’

‘You know… John’s girlfriend? They’re best friends’

Sherlock nodded but couldn’t keep his eyes of James who was now talking to Greg. There was something about him but what?

‘Right it’s decided then’ Greg said suddenly ‘tomorrow we’ll all go to the pub together, yes Sherlock you as well! No books!’

They all started to laugh and Sherlock managed to put a smile on his face.

‘Fine I’ll go but that means I need to finish something now or I can’t come’ Sherlock said as an excuse to leave.

He waved as a goodbye and walked to his room all the while feeling James’ eyes burn a hole in his back.


	3. A confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tells Sherlock they love him only it's not the person Sherlock expected it to be.

‘Oh come on Sherlock, don’t sulk’ Greg put his arm around Sherlock’s shoulder and handed him a beer. He knew very well Sherlock didn’t like social gatherings very much but he dragged him out of his room on purpose every once and a while or he would end up being a hermit.  
‘It’s just a fun night out in the pub, what’s the harm in that?’ Greg patted him on his shoulder walking over to where the rest was standing, drinks in hand.

Sherlock looked at Greg’s arm around his shoulder, frowning and sighed. He’d much rather had stayed in his room catching up on his reading but Greg and Molly were adamant; he had to come. What was a night out in the pub without their best friend they’d said? Besides, Molly had said, John would be there. With his girlfriend no doubt but still, he’d be there. When he walked over to where his friends were standing he saw Irene was there as well with her new boyfriend; James Moriarty. He gave him that look again. Sherlock tried not to look back but when he did, James smiled at him and the strange feeling from before was creeping up his spine again. He nodded back taking a sip from his beer. He never liked alcoholic beverages very much so he’d probably take all evening with this one beer. He looked around the pub where people from college were pouring in. No sign of John yet.

‘He will come’ Molly whispered in his ear.

‘What?’ Sherlock said startled.

‘He will come’ Molly repeated ‘John, he will come. Irene said they would. James said Mary told him they would come as well’

‘Oh right’ Sherlock answered absentminded, his gaze fixed on the entrance.

But he didn’t come, not in the next hour anyway and Sherlock was about to give up; he saw his friends having fun and he just felt alone again, knowing it was all his own fault not joining in.

He saw an empty table and went to sit down. He just didn’t feel like talking right now. He saw Greg’s look but he simply shook his head. Just leave me for now Greg he thought. Greg knew him long enough to leave well enough alone if he was in this kind of mood.  
Sherlock felt miserable; he knew he was in love with someone who had a girlfriend and was surely not into boys. He sat there leaning with his head in his hand thinking when it was the best time to leave when the pub door opened and John and Mary walked in laughing. Sherlock looked up and caught John’s eye. John stopped laughing and he gave Sherlock a smile. Sherlock’s heart skipped a beat when he smiled back. Mary walked over to James and gave him a kiss on his cheek while whispering him something in his ear. James laughed and Mary hugged Irene as if they were best friends. Irene started to introduce Mary to Greg and Molly and while Sherlock was still staring at John who walked slowly over to his table, James decided this was the best time to pull up a chair and sit next to Sherlock.

Sherlock looked up at James with a frown. ‘What do you want?’ he asked.

‘I’m sorry if I’m disturbing you Sherlock’ James said softly touching Sherlock’s arm ‘but there’s something I need to talk to you about’

Sherlock looked annoyed at James’ hand on his arm. He glanced up to see if John was still there but John had walked over to Mary and wasn’t looking over at him anymore.

‘What is it, James?’ Sherlock said impatiently, eager to go back to the others all of a sudden.

‘Well, I do hope I can say this to you in confidence’ Moriarty started to say ‘I mean it’s rather private you know, just between you and me’

‘Yes well get on with it’ Sherlock sighed crossing his arms.

James shifted in his seat; ‘I do hope I’ve not misread the signs but I don’t think I have, I mean I think you feel it too right? There is something between us, you feel it too when we look at each other right?’

‘James you speak in riddles’ Sherlock got a nasty feeling of where this conversation was heading.

‘Ah well okay I’ll clarify; I have the hots for you, Sherlock Holmes. Yes I know I’m with Irene but that’s of no significance, Irene knows that. It’s just a fling. When I saw you the first time with your dark curls and your beautiful eyes I fell for you right then and there. You are so beautiful Sherlock and I am falling for you. I think you know that and I think you feel it too, don’t you? I know when you look at me that there’s something between us, I just can feel it. So just say you feel the same Sherlock.’

Sherlock just sat there staring at him, at the look James gave him while the flow of words came out of his mouth. He didn’t know how to answer that. He couldn’t very well say he was in love with John who was in a relationship with James’ best friend. But he did not; absolutely not feel the same way!

He cleared his throat; ‘I am sorry James. You are mistaken. I do not feel that way about you’ he managed to say finally.

James sat there staring at him ‘Yes you DO!’ his voice breaking. The look in his eyes was one of desperation, frantic, despair.

It frightened Sherlock a little but he stood up and quietly said; ‘No I do not James, I am sorry but you misunderstood’

James stood up and grabbed Sherlock’s arm ‘No’ he hissed ‘no you DO feel the same for me, I feel it, I see it in the way you react when you look at me. Just tell me Sherlock’

Sherlock pulled his arm back and gave James a cold stare ‘Listen to me James; I do NOT feel the same. You mistake my feelings which are something very different entirely’ and he walked away to join the others leaving James behind with anger in his eyes.

‘I will make you pay for this Sherlock Holmes’ James whispered with tears of anger and hurt in his eyes ‘Mind my words, I will make you pay’


	4. Beer and butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night in the pub Sherlock decides to take a walk and John joins him...

Sherlock was being aloof and stood behind Greg who was talking and laughing with the rest of group. He was watching John feeling as if his heart was beating through his chest. Molly saw him and walked over to him.

‘What was that all about back there?’ she asked looking up to Sherlock.

‘Hum what?’ Sherlock asked absentmindedly.

‘Back there with James Moriarty? What did he want of you?’ Molly asked again.

Sherlock turned to look at her ‘Molly there are things you can’t even say to your closest friends I think’

Molly started to blush ‘Closest friends?’

‘Yes’ Sherlock nodded turning to look at John again.

Molly grinned from ear to ear hearing Sherlock say that to her.

‘Oy Sherlock’ Greg shouted ‘have a beer and join us will you’

Sherlock smiled at his friend ‘No more beer for me thanks Greg’ he saw John look at him and felt the butterflies fly nervously in his stomach.

‘What did James want with you?’ Greg said so everyone could hear ‘and why is he sulking now? What did you do to the chap Sherlock?’ Greg started to laugh until he saw Mary run over to James in a hurry. ‘What did I say?’

‘Nothing but better leave it for now alright Greg?’ Sherlock said looking over to James and Mary who were talking.

They heard James shout something and they all watched him stampede out of the pub followed by Mary who shrugged at John and Irene.

‘I’d better see what’s up’ John said putting down his beer.

‘Maybe it is best if I left as well’ Sherlock said.

‘Not until you tell us what happened’ Irene said eyes pinched.

‘Leave it Irene’ Sherlock looked at her warningly.

‘No Sherlock I need to know and we’re among friends, if you can’t tell us who can you tell?’

Sherlock sighed; ‘He told me he’s falling for me and he knew I felt the same but clearly I don’t. I’m sorry Irene I know he’s your boyfriend’

‘No not really’ Irene said ‘he’s just a fling to have fun with’

‘That’s what he said’

‘Why is he so upset then?’ Molly asked.

‘I don’t know really’

‘I don’t know him that well. I do know he gives me the creeps’ Greg said sipping his beer.

‘So, you broke his heart and now he’s rather angry’ John said standing behind Sherlock all of a sudden.

Sherlock turned around to look at John ‘Yes something like that’

‘He’s no friend of mine’ John said with a grin ‘he gives me the willies as well but you don’t want him as your ‘archenemy’’

‘That’s a bit harsh isn’t it? Archenemy I mean’ it gave Molly the chills even speaking like that.

‘No not really, I’ve heard Mary talk about him and he’s her friend’

‘Right no more talk about archenemies and all that’ Irene said ‘let’s drink and be merry’

‘Hear hear’ Greg said raising his glass.

\----

It was way past two o’clock when they all walked back to their dorms. First they brought back Molly and Irene with a lot of drunken giggles.  
Then Greg, John and Sherlock walked back to their dorm.

‘I’m not tired yet’ Sherlock said ‘I think I’m going to go for a walk’

‘You go ahead’ Greg said yawning ‘but be quiet coming back will you’

‘Yes I always do. Good night Greg’

‘Night’

‘Do you go for a walk often at night?’ John asked Sherlock.

‘Yes I do if I’m not tired, it helps me think and sleep better’

‘Do you mind if I tag along? Walk the beer off?’

‘No not at all’ Sherlock said pleased.

They walked in silence next to each other for a while which was quite pleasant Sherlock thought. John had his hands in his pockets and because he was much shorter than Sherlock was, Sherlock had to take smaller steps than he usually did when he was walking alone.

‘Can I ask you something?’ John said after a while.

‘Of course’ Sherlock said.

‘Why do you think James was so sure that the feeling was mutual?’

‘I don’t know really. The first time I saw him I felt something alright but it was not a good feeling’

‘What was it you felt? I’m just curious because I feel something all the time I see that man’

‘I don’t know if I can describe it really; more a feeling of discomfort I think which is strange because I had never seen him before that first time’

John stood still looking at Sherlock ‘I have felt the exact same thing’

‘Really? That’s very odd that one man can make us feel so uncomfortable’

‘That doesn’t explain why he thinks you like him though’

‘Well I think it’s because he has seen me look back at him only it isn’t for the reasons he think it is’

John started to laugh ‘God he was so angry. Sorry that’s not funny’

‘I don’t mind’ Sherlock smiled.

‘Do you…’ John started to ask and stopped.

‘Do I what?

‘I’m sorry I wanted to ask you something that’s none of my business’

‘If I don’t want to answer it, you’ll know’ Sherlock smiled at John.

John smiled back ‘Right. Do you have feelings for someone else? I mean do you fancy anyone in college’

Sherlock was silent for a moment and John thought he’d never answer his question when he finally softly said ‘Yes I do’

‘Anyone I know?’ John winked.

‘You do actually’ Sherlock turned to look at John.

‘Oh really do I get to guess?’

‘No better you didn’t John’ Sherlock started to walk again and John followed his footsteps.

‘I’m sorry if I hit a nerve Sherlock’

‘It’s alright’

‘Can’t you pursue that person? Tell them how you feel?’

‘He has a girlfriend’ Sherlock said abruptly.

‘Oh’ John was baffled for a moment but then he looked at Sherlock and grabbed his arm ‘Sherlock stop for a minute’

‘What John?’ Sherlock’s eyes had a dark and cold look. He had to shield his emotions from John. He already had said far too much.

‘Are you saying…?’

Sherlock interrupted him ‘John why did you want to go for a walk with me? It is not that we know each other that well, only in brief encounters in science class and this evening in the pub and now you are asking me all these very private questions which I normally don’t answer. What is the purpose of this questioning?’

‘Sherlock I…’

‘And furthermore I am a very private person who’s enjoying his evening walks in quiet so if you want to walk with me that’s fine by me but why the interrogation is what I want to know?’

‘Sherlock…’

‘I only confide in very close friends like Greg and Molly and you have managed to drag something out of me in a matter of minutes and I wonder why. Who are you planning to tell all this to; your girlfriend Mary so that she can tell James who’s claiming to be my new archenemy?’

‘Sherlock if you would please be…’

‘I really should have seen this coming it is my own doing as much as it is yours’

Sherlock was ranting and John couldn’t say what he wanted to say so he took Sherlock’s arms and pulled him close ‘Sherlock shut up for a minute’ he said and the minute he was trying to say what he wanted, that the looks they were exchanging weren’t just looks but that they meant something, that he was interested in Sherlock, when he was wanting to say all that and more, Sherlock pulled away.

‘No John’ he said tearing up ‘Don’t say anything you’ll regret later. You are intoxicated. Go home’

All John could do was watch Sherlock walk away.


	5. Chivalry ain't dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'James fancies him and apparently John felt the need to prove that chivalry isn’t dead because he is defending your honour Sherlock'  
> 'My what?'  
> 'You heard me perfectly. James can’t have what he wants and said some things about you to John and now that’ pointing at the fight again.

‘What do I always tell you, hmm?’ Mycroft tapped his foot impatiently sitting in the chair across Sherlock ‘well Sherlock?’

‘‘Caring is not an advantage, Sherlock’’ Sherlock said in Mycroft’s tone of voice.

‘Right and that you have figured out once more I might add. How many times do you need to hear it?’

‘I don’t need to hear it Mycroft, please spare me your lectures. You act as if you’re a parent; you’re just my older brother you know’

‘I do care how you are you know Sherlock’ Mycroft looked at his younger brother with the ‘I-know-it-all-because-I’m-your-older-brother-‘look which Sherlock hated so much. ‘Mummy and daddy are very concerned about you but you know they can’t come now that daddy is on his business trip and mummy has gone with him’

‘So they sent you?’ Sherlock said raising his eyebrow.

‘Indeed’ Mycroft said with a smug look on his face.

‘Would you mind terribly to go away Mycroft?’ Sherlock stood up and opened his door.

‘You are being very rude Sherlock’ Mycroft stood up, took his umbrella in one hand and his hat in the other. He really does look like an old man even though he’s just 5 years older than I am Sherlock thought.

‘I really don’t care’ Sherlock said still holding the door open ‘I don’t want you to interfere in every little detail of my life. It’s my life Mycroft not yours so go away!’

Mycroft went huffing and puffing with indignation just when Greg popped around the corner and bumped into him.

‘Oh hello Mike, how are you; everything alright in parliament?’

‘It’s Mycroft’ Mycroft huffed ‘and that is none of your business. Good day’

‘Woaw, what did you do to him?’ Greg said with a grin.

‘Oh he’s being annoying as usual’ Sherlock said when Greg walked in the room they were sharing.

‘Say Sherlock I just bumped into John and can I ask you if something happened between you two the other night? He seems very unhappy ever since’

‘No Greg nothing happened’ Sherlock glanced over to Greg long enough that he would know to shut up.

But ordinary people never did; know when to shut up that is. He found that rather bothersome but had learned a way to close his mind off from the chatter. So when Greg started to talk about John and what he thought about it all he closed his mind from Greg, opened a book and started reading.

Greg kept on talking until he found he might as well be talking to the wall and gave up. He opened up his own books to learn for a test.

They were quiet for an hour or so when all of a sudden they heard loud noises coming from the corridor. People were running and shouting. Sherlock looked at Greg who stood up and opened the door.

‘Hey you, what’s going on?’ he yelled at someone running past.

‘They’re fighting’ the boy said.

‘Who are fighting?’

‘I don’t know, some blokes don’t know them’ and off he was.

Greg shrugged at Sherlock who put down his book and stood up; ‘We might as well’ he said.

They both walked out the door and followed the noise all the way outside on the lawn.

A large crowd of people were standing around two people on the grass fighting. Sherlock couldn’t see who it were and when he saw Molly and Irene he walked to them asking; ‘What’s going on here?’

‘Oh Sherlock’ Molly started with tears in her eyes ‘it is just awful. John is there fighting with James’

Sherlock stood there looking at her not able to speak.

Greg started laughing ‘Oh my god Sherlock you have two men fighting over you already’

‘You think that’s funny do you?’ the ice cold tone of Mary’s voice came from out of nowhere and they all turned to her.

‘Well I asked something; do you think that’ pointing at the two men ‘is funny?’

‘I, I ‘Greg stammered ‘I didn’t mean anything by it. I don’t even know why they are fighting’

‘Yeah you’re right’ Mary laughed ‘James fancies him and apparently John felt the need to prove that chivalry isn’t dead because he is defending your honour Sherlock’

‘My what?’

‘You heard me perfectly. James can’t have what he wants and said some things about you to John and now that’ pointing at the fight again.

‘Are you alright?’ Irene asked Mary ‘I mean John ended it didn’t he?’

‘No I did and yes I’m alright thank you’ Mary looked at all of them, smiled and walked away.

‘She gives me the creeps, she does and her friend James does’ Greg said releasing a deep breath.

‘I know what you mean’ Molly said shaking.

‘For god’s sake this has gone on long enough’ Sherlock said walking towards the fighting men pushing people aside.

‘Right stop this stupid behaviour immediately’ Sherlock said raising his voice and when that didn’t help he turned to Greg, nodded and he and Greg pulled the men apart.

They looked horrible; John’s lip was split and bleeding and his shirt was torn. James didn’t look any better with one eye bruised and a bloody nose.  
Greg shooed everyone away; ‘go on, show is over’ he shouted.

‘Right’ Sherlock said with his arms crossed ‘what the hell was this all about? This childish behaviour is unacceptable’

‘He started it’ John pointed.

‘Oh you…’ James wanted to hit John but Greg stopped him.

‘Right, John first then’ Sherlock looked at John.

John looked at the grass he was sitting on instead of at Sherlock ‘Erm well he said he was going to do whatever it took to make you his even if that meant doing things to you against your will so I asked him what he meant by that and all he could say were’ John stopped and looked up at Greg and Sherlock ‘Do I really have to repeat that Sherlock? I’d rather didn’t’

‘He is making it all up’ James started shouting ‘Oh let me go you…’

Sherlock looked at John; ‘You should go to the doctor’s office with that wrist’ pointing at John’s wrist which turned a nasty shade of blue ‘I will talk to James’

‘Are you sure?’ Greg asked.

‘Yes I am, will you please take John to get his wrist looked at?’

When John and Greg walked away and Sherlock was alone with James he stood there just looking at him for a minute.

‘What?’ James snarled.

‘I’m wondering why’

‘Why what?’

‘Why you’re doing what you’re doing. Saying things about me and to me; I don’t know you let alone I know you well enough to get romantically involved even if you were my type’

‘I don’t think you have a type’ James spat some blood from his mouth.

‘Look, leave it. I leave you alone; do me the satisfaction to leave me alone as well’

‘That was what John and I were fighting about; all the ways I would give you satisfaction and oh Sherlock if you would only give me a chance I would give you so much satisfaction’ James licked his lips in a suggesting manner ‘of course if you’d rather be with that boring Jawn well…’ James rolled with his eyes.

‘That’s what you and he fought over?’ Sherlock asked surprised.

‘Yeah well I did make some remarks about your body and what I’d do with it but basically’

Sherlock sighed ‘James I have said it before and I’ll say it again; I don’t feel the same about you.’

James’ eyes got dark and mean when he looked at Sherlock ‘you will regret that Sherlock mind my words you will’

‘Can I help you up and bring you to the doctor?’ Sherlock asked.

‘Leave… me… alone’ James hissed between his teeth.

‘Fine but I warn you James stop it’ Sherlock walked away not to look back to see James brooding eyes.


	6. Help is on its way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock looked at Molly’s pale face and turned to leave when he saw John standing there waiting to his surprise.  
> John smiled at him ‘Are you alright, Sherlock?’

‘It is really getting tiresome going about like this’ Sherlock sighed making a detour walking to his next class.

‘I know but trust me you don’t want to run into him the way he’s behaving at the moment’ Irene pointed at James Moriarty who was walking in the opposite direction.

‘I did not do anything wrong so why should I avoid anyone? Besides we have the same class in a few minutes so what’s the point anyway’

‘Just let it go Sherl’ Greg patted him on the back laughing knowing very well he hated it when people cut his name short.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at his friend and sighed again ‘It is annoying’

All of a sudden they heard someone screaming very loud and they stopped to look where it was coming from. A lot of people in the corridors were running towards the screaming and Greg and Irene looked at Sherlock ‘Oh come on Sherlock, finally something’s happening in this dull place’

‘Fine’ Sherlock gave in walking with them looking at his watch.

A lot of students were gathering around someone lying on the ground. ‘Give them some room’ Sherlock said and he started pushing them aside to see it was Molly lying on the floor, eyes closed pale as a sheet.

‘Oh my god, Molly’ he said kneeling down ‘Greg’ he signaled to Greg to come quickly.

‘I’ll go run for the school nurse’ Irene said.

Sherlock took of his jacket and wanted it to carefully place it under Molly’s head when he heard; ‘Better not move her at all; let her lay just like she is. First check her’

He looked up to see John was making his way through the crowd and when he’d reached them he knelt down ‘May I?’ he asked looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded.

John quickly checked her neck and head ‘I think it’s okay but maybe you should wait. Do you know what happened?’

‘No I don’t we heard screaming and when we came here we saw it was Molly’

Irene came back with the nurse who checked Molly and shooed everyone away ‘Can one of you lift her up carefully and bring her to my office? I think she’s going to be fine but I want to check her further’

Sherlock picked her up and lifted her to the nurse’s office.

‘Why isn’t she waking up if you’re saying she’s going to be fine?’ Sherlock asked.

‘That’s what I want to find out’ the nurse said ‘you can go to your class I will let you know’ she said with a faint smile.

Sherlock looked at Molly’s pale face and turned to leave when he saw John standing there waiting to his surprise.

John smiled at him ‘Are you alright, Sherlock?’

‘I will be once Molly is well again’

‘Does the nurse know what’s wrong?’

‘No she’s going to check her now’

‘Oh can you wait a second?’ John went to the nurse’s office and knocked on the door. He talked to the nurse for a minute and came back. Sherlock noticed the nurse was startled and quickly went back inside.

‘What was that all about?’ he said when John came back.

‘When I checked her I noticed a small needle mark in her neck just behind her left ear and I told the nurse that’ John said ‘I don’t think Molly did that herself do you?’

‘You saw a what?’ Sherlock wanted to storm back into the nurse’s office again but John stopped him.

‘No Sherlock don’t, let her examine Molly; I’m sure it will be all right now, come on let’s go have some coffee. It’s no use to go to class now’

They walked outside across from college where there was a small café. It was still quiet and they found a small table in the back. John bought to large coffees and put them on the table.

They sat there sipping their coffee in quiet for a while when John asked; ‘Do you have any clue on who could have done that to Molly?’

‘I do yes’ Sherlock didn’t say who but he stared at John intensely.

‘You don’t think…’ John’s voice was merely a whisper ‘James Moriarty’

Sherlock nodded ‘Just before we all ran towards the screams he walked away from there, but he had the same class as we so he should have walked in the same direction; instead I saw him running away from the crowd before I knelt down with Molly’

‘Are you sure it was him you saw?’

‘Very’

‘He did say he would make you pay and that you would regret rejecting him’ John said thinking out loud.

‘I’m not saying he did it, we don’t have proof yet’

‘No but we should get that’

‘We?’

‘Of course ‘we’, you didn’t think I let you do this alone did you!’ John said indignantly.

Sherlock felt a warm fuzzy feeling creeping up inside. He couldn’t give in to that; he shouldn’t, not now not ever. He shouldn’t expect John to feel anything but friendship for him besides he should concentrate on Molly. But having John so close to him, helping him felt so good. He looked at John; a little scared to let anything on ‘Thank you John’ he said almost as a whisper.

John put his hand on Sherlock’s a quick and brief touch which sent a tingling sensation through Sherlock’s spine and said ‘don’t mention it Sherlock. You can count on me’


	7. Suspected and suspended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock had no other choice than to follow the man to his office through the crowded corridors being stared at by hundreds of students. He heard whispers here and there; ‘I knew it wouldn’t take long’ or ‘See told you, he’s a creep’ But what disturbed him most of all was the smirk on James Moriarty’s face when he walked past him.

Sherlock walked through the corridor with quick brisk steps, his long legs made it hard for John to keep up. They were on their way to see Molly after Sherlock had gotten a phone call from the nurse to come over as soon as he could. It had worried Sherlock more than he had let on. John could see it even though he didn’t know him for that long yet, the way he looked with that frown on his face and his nose crinkle which John secretly found rather sexy.  
The nurse was waiting outside her office her arms crossed like some sort of angry guard. She took one look at John and raised her eyebrows but didn’t say anything as he was the one who had pointed out the needle mark in Molly’s neck to her in the first place. She gestured to the chairs in the waiting area but Sherlock preferred to stand.

‘How is she?’ he started without greeting the nurse.

‘Mr. Holmes’ the nurse said arms still crossed over her breast ‘I thought you’d come alone but since you’ve brought your friend here I gather he can know whatever I am going to say?’

Sherlock nodded impatiently ‘Yes, yes, how is she?’

The nurse looked behind her and faced Sherlock again ‘She will be fine thanks to the quick interference of Mr. Watson here but…’ she hastily said holding up her hand as she saw Sherlock wanted to speak ‘but I am wondering who had the opportunity to place a syringe in her neck unseen by others’

The nurse was still looking at Sherlock when she said that.

‘You are not implying what I think you are implying’ Sherlock arched his eyebrow ‘that is utterly ridiculous’

‘Is it now?’ the nurse uncrossed her arms and opened a door behind her where the principal came out.

‘This is absurd’ Sherlock exclaimed.

‘Will you please come with me?’ the principal said ‘you too Mr. Watson, I want to hear your story as well’

Sherlock had no other choice than to follow the man to his office through the crowded corridors being stared at by hundreds of students. He heard whispers here and there; ‘I knew it wouldn’t take long’ or ‘See told you, he’s a creep’ But what disturbed him most of all was the smirk on James Moriarty’s face when he walked past him.

\----

‘So? What are you going to do now?’ Greg sat on his own bed while Sherlock was packing his things.

‘I honestly couldn’t tell you Greg’

‘You can’t take this lying down Sherlock! It is ridiculous! You didn’t drug Molly!’

‘I know I didn’t, you know I didn’t but the nurse and the principal seem to think otherwise’ Sherlock looked up and Greg was shocked by the look on his friends face.

‘Sherlock’

‘Greg I can’t do anything else but leave. My only hope was Molly but she can’t remember a thing. She’s barely awake as it is, going in and out of consciousness.’

‘But you didn’t do a damn thing Sherlock!’ Greg jumped up from his bed.

‘I know Greg’

‘Dammit Sherlock it’s just unfair. I’ll bet you that Moriarty chap is responsible for it’

‘Can you prove that Mr. Lestrade?’ they heard from behind them.

Greg jumped up startled ‘Jesus don’t sneak up on us and don’t listen at our door at our conversations you creep!’

‘Maybe if you should close your door no one would have to listen to your dull conspiracy theories’ the evil grin on Moriarty’s face widened when he turned to look at Sherlock ‘Well I heard you are expelled, can’t say I blame them if what they say you did is true but I for one am sorry to see your pretty face go’

Greg flung the door in Moriarty’s face with a bang, heard him yell out in anger and pain and couldn’t help but smile at that.

‘Feel better?’ Sherlock asked while he went on packing.

‘Much’ Greg said grinning. ‘Where are you going to stay Sherlock?’

‘Mycroft arranged a room for me in town. I have to stay here a while, I need to sort this out’

‘They won’t allow you in the school premises’

‘We’ll see about that’ Sherlock said looking all mysterious all of a sudden.

He said his goodbyes to Greg and walked out suitcase in hand. What disturbed him most weren’t the looks he got or Moriarty who had won, even if it was temporarily, but that John hadn’t even come by to see him off.

\----

When Greg and John walked in the café for some coffee they were very surprised to see Sherlock behind the counter. He was making coffee and handed it over to a costumer. After he had put the money away he turned around and saw Greg and John standing there, mouth open in surprise. Sherlock put his hands through his hair like he did a lot and smiled a sheepish smile which disturbed Greg even more.

‘Sherlock what on earth…’ Greg said taking a chair close to counter.

‘One has to make money’ Sherlock shrugged. ‘What can I get you?’

They both ordered and when Sherlock brought them their coffee he sat down at their table. ‘I’m having my 15 minutes break’ he simply said.

‘Sherlock’ John started.

‘I can’t very well walk back in the school and demand they’d take me back John so I might as well work’ Sherlock answered his unasked question.

‘Yeah but somehow I hadn’t imagined you pouring coffee’

Sherlock arched his eyebrow and looked over at Greg ‘Anything?’ he asked.

‘Moriarty is very careful these days. He isn’t even near his ‘normal’ friends like Mary. He notices every move we make’ Greg sighed ‘It’s not easy Sherlock’

‘How is Molly doing? He can’t go near her, can he?’

‘Oh no, no one can’ John said ‘only her close friends like Irene and Greg may visit’

‘Good’ Sherlock shook his head ‘I just can’t believe it, he has to slip up somewhere’

‘Well…’ John started ‘I think we have something but we haven’t checked it yet but it came to me just this morning’

Sherlock leaned forward ‘what is it John?’

‘I have gained access to the hall monitoring system, or I had some help with that really’ he made a face.

‘Who helped? The less people know the better’

‘I know but I couldn’t get into that system so Greg had Anderson and Donovan helping out. They are picked on so many times by Moriarty that they didn’t mind helping’

‘Right, have you learned something so far?’

‘Only that Moriarty didn’t think of that and we have’ Greg looked smug ‘so I have the tapes right here and I waited watching them until I talked to you’

Sherlock jumped up knocking his chair over ‘What are we waiting for’ he shouted.


	8. A friend in need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, Greg, John and Anderson (who knows him anything but with his last name?) are looking at the serveillance tapes and see Moriarty attacking Molly. Evidence enough to reinstate Sherlock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting it was supposed to be a love story... So now that this part of the story is out of the way, the next chapters we can try work on the love part :D

Sherlock was pacing up and down in John’s room which wasn’t on the college grounds. Sherlock wouldn’t get into trouble for trespassing, but for taking a copy of the tapes of the hall surveillance he wasn’t too sure his friends wouldn’t get into trouble for.

‘Sherlock sit down will you, you’re making me nervous’ Greg said biting his nails.

Sherlock walked over to the laptop where Anderson was busy with the tapes.

‘Right’ he said ‘I think I’ve got it now, look here’s the corridor and there’s the big hall’ he said pointing at the screen ‘now if I slowly forward the images you’ll see everyone walking to their classes and oh wait…’

‘What?’ Sherlock looked over his shoulder ‘what did you see?’

‘There he is’ Anderson pointed at a dot on the screen ‘let me see if I can expand the image. Yes there see? There’s Molly and there is James Moriarty. What is Molly doing there do you know?’

‘She was waiting on Irene I think’

‘She looks like she’s waiting yes, look how he’s approaching her and talking to her. See he’s pointing so she’ll look away. Oh hold on’

Anderson zoomed in and they could clearly see how Moriarty took a syringe out of his pocket and injected her in her neck. She looked at him while he talked some more and shook his head. They saw she rubbed her neck and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth and screamed. Moriarty had already doubled back and turned and walked away. Nobody took any notice of them in that corridor as it wasn’t that busy around that time of day but as soon as Moriarty left Anderson pointed to three other people walking towards where Molly was, Sherlock, Greg and Irene. Then Molly sank to the ground and people started running toward the screaming and so were Sherlock, Greg and Irene. Then they saw Sherlock kneeling and John coming from the other side to check on her.

Anderson turned away from the screen looking rather smug ‘Well if that isn’t enough evidence’ he said with a grin on his face.

Sherlock frowned and looked worried.

‘Sherlock, what’s on your mind?’ John asked who had been quiet all that time.

‘It’s just too easy’ Sherlock said.

‘Oh come on, you’re seeing ghosts everywhere’ Greg laughed ‘Just let John bring this tape to the principal, he’s the one who brought their attention to the needle mark in Molly’s neck anyway. They trust him’

Sherlock nodded. Greg was probably right, he was always thinking the worst of everything.

‘I’ll go now all right? You wait here Sherlock I won’t be long’

‘I’ll go with you’ Greg said.

They all left leaving Sherlock alone with his thoughts.

\----

‘And so Mr. Holmes I want to urge you to not engage yourself in matters of investigation anymore while you’re in this college, I hope I have made myself clear’

‘Yes headmaster’ Sherlock had the decency to look down although it was hard to do so.

‘Good, furthermore I want to say I am glad to reinstate you into our college Mr. Holmes thanks to your persevering friends I might add. Although Mr. Watson, Mr. Lestrade and Mr. Anderson are warned as well not to take school property without asking next time even though it was to help a friend in need. But in the light of the accusations I will not pursue the matter any further, however I had to inform each your parents and your brother Mr. Holmes about what happened’

Sherlock rolled his eyes, god not Mycroft.

‘Don’t give me that look young man, you are very lucky to have such good friends and a decent brother in the government’

‘Yes sir, thank you sir’

‘Hmm well, you can go I suppose’

‘Sir, can I ask you, what happened to Moriarty?’

‘I cannot discuss that with you Mr. Holmes but I can understand that you are worried because Ms. Hooper is a friend of yours. I can only say you don’t have to worry about Mr. Moriarty anymore’

‘Thank you sir’ Sherlock nodded and left the principal’s office.

Outside his friends were waiting and when he came out they all looked at him ‘Well?’ Greg finally asked.

‘I’m reinstated’ Sherlock said.

‘Yes!’ They all yelled at the same time coming over to him and hugging him.

The principal stood up from his chair and looked out his door to see what was going on and smiled. They were a good bunch those kids, bit reckless but a good bunch.

Sherlock couldn’t help but feel happy when he felt all those arms around him; Irene, Greg, Molly even who was released, Anderson who was such a big help and John of course. John held Sherlock’s gaze and smiled. He pinched his arm which gave Sherlock a fuzzy warm feeling.  
Then Sherlock said ‘Right come on, tea and cake on me’ and they all walked out across the street to the café. John stopped Sherlock for a moment and said; ‘I’m very happy you’re staying Sherlock’ he looked Sherlock in the eyes and blushed leaving Sherlock more in love with him than ever before.


	9. Italian food and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John askes Sherlock to grab a bite to eat. He has something he needs to talk about. Sherlock knows how he feels about John, but will John finally say it too?

‘I cannot believe you got yourself expelled, Sherlock, it is an embarrassment surely you’re seeing this as well’ Mycroft Holmes turned to face his younger brother looking annoyed.

Sherlock sat in a chair across his brother looking back at him with an angry expression clenching his jaw.

‘Mother is very disappointed you know, she told me to say that to you’

Sherlock looked up at those words ‘and why might I ask isn’t she here to say that in person?’

‘You know she’s is very busy Sherlock’

‘In other words ‘she couldn’t be bothered’’ Sherlock sighed crossing his arms.

‘I don’t want you to speak of our mother like that’ Mycroft took a sip of his tea and pulled a face; the tea had gone cold. ‘Besides you know it isn’t true’

‘Mycroft please, can I go already? Are you done lecturing me?’ Sherlock sighed impatiently.

Mycroft arched his eyebrows ‘I thought we had the afternoon together’

‘No I don’t have the time, I have a job on Saturday afternoons’ Sherlock said.

‘Yes so I’ve heard. Really Sherlock, serving coffee and food, that’s not…’

‘Not what? Our way? Our style? Oh shut up Mycroft, there’s nothing wrong with earning a bit of pocket money working hard’

‘As if you would need it’

‘Right as if I want to stay depended on my family for the rest of my life’ Sherlock stood up abruptly knocking the chair down.

‘Don’t be a fool Sherlock, you’re an embarrassment’

‘Well better that than kissing everybody’s ass all the time, eh Mycroft?’

Sherlock left smashing the door behind him with a bang leaving his brother gasping for air with his mouth open.

\----

‘Are you back already Sherlock?’ Greg walked up to him patting him on the back ‘oh didn’t it go well? You look mad as hell’

‘My brother’ Sherlock simply said.

‘Ah’ Greg nodded knowing Sherlock for a long time. ‘Oh wait before you go to the café John left you a message’ Greg handed Sherlock a note.

Sherlock looked at Greg who grinned at him, waved and walked away. He opened the note to read; ‘Sherlock would you like to meet me Saturday evening after you finished working? JW’

Sherlock couldn’t help but grin at the note. John wanted to meet with him, for what he didn’t care, just to see John made his stomach do flip-flops.

The afternoon flew by. It was quite busy at the café and Sherlock made coffee and sandwiches and cleaned tables. Before long it was 6 pm and his shift was over. He finished clearing a table and walked to the back to put his apron away suddenly feeling very nervous.

When he walked out the café John was sitting on a bench across the street waiting for him. He saw Sherlock and waved. Sherlock raised his hand feeling rather foolish with a stupid grin on his face. He crossed the street and greeted John.

‘Hello John’

‘Sherlock you got my note then’

‘Yes I did’

‘Good, good’ John cleared his throat.

They stood there both not knowing what to say all of a sudden.

‘So…’ John tried ‘Greg told me you went to see your brother?’

‘Yes’ Sherlock nodded ‘blatant old idiot’

John looked at Sherlock’s face and put his hand on his arm ‘Hey I’m sorry I asked. It is obviously bothering you. Let’s go grab a bite to eat and you can tell me all about it’

Sherlock looked at John’s hand on his arm and followed his arm all the way to John’s face. He saw John smile at him and the warm fuzzy feeling came back to his stomach. He wasn’t sure he could eat one bite with that man sitting across from him but he didn’t care.

‘Okay fine by me’ he said smiling back.

‘Great what’s your fancy?’

‘What?’ Sherlock asked startled.

‘What do you like to eat for dinner?’ John asked again.

‘Oh right’ Sherlock blushed feeling stupid he misunderstood John’s question ‘I don’t mind you choose’

‘Italian all right?’

‘Yeah sure’

They walked to the Italian restaurant and found a table for two. It was a cozy place with some privacy at each table.

They ordered their food and some wine.

While they were eating they were talking and to Sherlock’s surprise he told John about his morning with Mycroft and the remark he made about their mother.

‘I know I shouldn’t let it bother me but it does. Mycroft always has a way to get under my skin’

John who had listened to Sherlock without interrupting put his hand on Sherlock’s ‘It can’t be easy to hear that’ he softly said.

Sherlock looked at their hands but John didn’t remove his. He smiled at Sherlock and pinched his hand.

‘John’ Sherlock started saying.

‘Sherlock’ John interrupted him ‘I haven’t known you that long but I want to talk to you about something if that’s okay’

Sherlock looked at John as he started to speak; ‘I’m not sure if…’

The waiter interrupted them with the bill and Sherlock pulled his hand away to pay.

‘No, I asked you’ John said.

‘Are you sure?’ Sherlock asked.

‘Yes I am’ John said adamant.

They took their coats and left.

‘Shall we go for a walk?’ John asked ‘I still want to talk to you. Sherlock, you didn’t let me say anything last time we took an evening stroll together and ever since that night I wanted to talk to you about it but all that other stuff happened’

Sherlock walked next to John hands in his pockets barely looking at John.

‘I didn’t want you to talk then’ he then said ‘you were intoxicated’

‘That doesn’t mean that I didn’t know what I was saying’ John said.

For the next few minutes they walked together in silence. It was a bright night with a clear sky but a bit cold. Sherlock pulled his coat collar up.

‘I love that’ John said with a voice no more than a whisper.

Sherlock turned his head to face John ‘What?’ he asked.

‘You putting your coat collar up all dramatically’

‘I’m cold’ Sherlock said defensively.

John smiled ‘I know but still… I love it’

Sherlock stopped and faced John ‘John, I can’t, I’m not, I’m sorry’

‘Yes you are and yes you can’

‘You talk in riddles’

‘So do you’ John smiled. ‘Sherlock you daft fool I’m in love with you. You and you’re smart brain, haven’t you figured that one out yet?’ John scooped Sherlock’s face in his hands and pulled him down. He pressed his lips gently on Sherlock’s and kissed him.

Sherlock felt the butterflies doing somersaults in his stomach when he kissed John back. John tasted of Italian food and sweet wine. He smelt like the air after a summer rain.  
He felt John’s one hand grab his luscious curls and he pulled John closer with his large hands in between kisses whispering; ‘Oh god John I’m so much in love with you’

‘I know that, silly’

Sherlock felt John smile while he kissed him again and again.


	10. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John celebrate their first Valentine's Day together in a very different way then John was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg my first smut... (smutty) It's small but it's a start I think. I never dared write it myself so there it is...

It was all like a dream, so Sherlock thought. The weeks rolled by like it was nothing and he felt like he had never been happier in his life. He probably never had been to be honest. He was feeling as if he was walking on clouds all day long. If someone said something to him he didn’t even hear it, he just stood there and grinned like an idiot, so Greg would say. One happy idiot mind you, but an idiot nonetheless. Every day he met John before and after class and they took their evening walk, hand in hand, like it was the most normal thing in the world, like it had always been like this.  
They would stop at the riverside and look at each other and snog under the starry sky. Sherlock thought he would never get used to John looking in his eyes and seeing his love for him in those dark blue eyes. John held him in his arms and caressed his back, held him tight. Whispering in Sherlock’s ear how much he loved him and Sherlock, not a man of many words when it came to caring, stammered something that made John laugh.

They went on dates even, mostly organized by John but Sherlock enjoyed it so much, just sitting in a dark film theater next to John feeling him close to him, his shoulder brushing his own. Or Sherlock would gaze for hours at John while they were having dinner and John would talk about medicine with passion until he saw Sherlock hardly listened but only stared at him.

Yes, you could say they were in love, very much so. Sherlock was lying in his bed feeling all content on a Saturday morning. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned, almost Spring break and now a quiet weekend with John so he thought. He turned his head to see Greg was already awake as well.

‘Morning’ Greg grinned ‘and what are you lovebirds going to do on this special day?’

‘Special day?’ Sherlock immediately sat upright. What had he missed? Some anniversary he’d forgotten? It couldn’t be he and John weren’t together for that long!

‘Valentine’s day you daft fool’ Greg smiled ‘someone’s in trouble later’

‘Silly celebration if you ask me’ Sherlock fell back onto his pillow ‘very commercially exploited and only good enough for all the retailers’

‘Tell that to John when he comes later with something romantic… again’ Greg stood up and walked to the bathroom laughing.

Good god Greg was right Sherlock thought. John always thought of these things and he never did. He got out of bed and switched on his laptop to Google Valentine’s Day and its customs. Roses, candy and more of that nonsense, he couldn’t give John roses and candy!

‘Greg! Greg!’ Sherlock shouted.

‘What? Where’s the fire?’ Greg ran out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Sherlock only pointed at the screen without saying anything.

Greg started to laugh and he kept on laughing until he turned red and bent over and grabbed his stomach ‘ouch that hurts, god Sherlock you really are…’ Greg wiped the tears out of his eyes.

Sherlock just looked at him arching his eyebrow.

‘Right, well Sherlock’ Greg said still giggling a bit ‘you are not very romantic are you? So just surprise him! What does John like? What are his interests? No, no not a new doctors bag…’ Greg shook his head ‘that’s not romantic at all, you can give that at his graduation or something. Now you’re really on your own mate, I can’t help you with this, it’s your boyfriend!’ Greg walked away laughing to get dressed.

Sherlock sighed and mumbled ‘Thanks for nothing Greg’

\----

‘Sherlock!’ John came running and waving ‘so what’s the surprise you were talking about?’

They hugged and kissed and Sherlock felt nervous all of a sudden.

‘It’s Valentine’s Day John’ he said.

‘Yes but you hate commercialized holidays’ John nodded.

Sherlock looked surprised, John had remembered. ‘I do but I also understand it’s a sign to let the one you love know you care’

‘I know you care Sherlock, I don’t need a silly day in the year for it’

‘John…’ Sherlock said

‘Sorry, go on’

‘So I’ve been thinking, we’d go on a drive through the countryside for a bit and maybe a bite to eat somewhere, if you’d like that’

John was thrilled ‘Oh yes I’d love that!’ he hugged Sherlock ‘Thank you Sherlock for thinking of it’

They got into the car and Sherlock drove off ‘Any idea where you want to go, John?’

‘I don’t mind’ John said smiling ‘where ever you want to take me’

Sherlock had anticipated that so he knew exactly where to go to.

‘John, while we drive I think we should talk as well about your plans’

‘I was wondering when you were going to bring that up’ John said thinking back at the moment he found out. Months ago before he even met Sherlock he applied to the military to become a doctor in the armed forces and last week he got the letter. He could still see Sherlock’s face when he told him the news. Sherlock was stunned really. At first he had told him to call it off just to simply phone them and tell them no, but this was what John had always wanted. It had almost lead to their first ever fight, if it hadn’t been for Greg to step in and calm them down.

So now he simply said; ‘Okay Sherlock, let’s talk about it. But you should know that this is what I have wanted for a very long time, even before I went to college. I had to wait until now to apply you see so you’d better have a damn good reason to change my mind about it’

‘I wasn’t going to’

‘What?’

‘I wasn’t going to change your mind’

‘But the other day you said…’

‘I know what I have said but who am I to tell you what you can and cannot do? I can only ask you to be careful. Because John, I think, no I know, I love you and I don’t want to lose you’ Sherlock glanced at John whilst driving and fixed his eyes on the road again.

John didn’t know what to say. He found it difficult to swallow and tried to blink away the tears in his eyes.

‘Are you alright? Should I stop the car?’ Sherlock asked concerned.

‘No I’m fine’ John squeaked in an odd voice.

‘We’re almost there’ Sherlock said.

John looked out to see they’d approached London without him noticing.

Sherlock parked the car and got out. John got out and looked around to see tall old buildings and a café called Speedy’s.

‘Oh are we going to have lunch here?’ he asked.

Sherlock simply smiled and walked up to the front door of a house next to the café and knocked.

The door opened and an older woman stood on the doorstep ‘Oh Sherlock there you are finally!’ she said throwing herself into his arms.

‘Hello Mrs. H.’ Sherlock said in his low baritone voice winking at John.

‘And this must be John Watson’ she said hugging John as well ‘Oh do come in boys I’m so glad you’re both here!’

John didn’t understand one bit of it and looked at Sherlock for answers. Sherlock just winked at him and walked in.

‘Tea?’ Mrs. H., who really was called Mrs. Hudson, asked.

‘If you don’t mind Mrs. H., I would like to show John his surprise’

‘Oh you rascal’ Mrs. H. winked ‘of course dear, follow me’ she walked up the stairs to a flat and opened the door ‘I’ll leave you lads to it then, but don’t leave without saying goodbye alright?’

‘I wouldn’t dream of it’ Sherlock said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Mrs. H. walked away giggling as a schoolgirl and closed the door behind her. John looked around to the furnished flat. A cozy flat with chairs near a fireplace and a couch, a small kitchen and a bathroom and a bedroom as well.

He looked at Sherlock ‘Sherlock I don’t understand’

‘Welcome home John’ Sherlock said ‘Welcome at 221B Baker Street’

‘What?’ John looked at him puzzled.

‘This is my flat now, well Mrs. H’s but I’m going to live here after college, with you if you want to when you come back from the army. What I’m trying to say is’ seeing the still confused look on John’s face ‘Will you move in with me, John?’

John’s mouth opened and shut again and opened again when he looked at Sherlock.

‘You look like a fish right now John’ Sherlock said arching his eyebrow.

‘Shut up’ John growled grabbing Sherlock by his coat collar and pulling him closer, kissing him on his lips with a passion he hadn’t felt before. ‘In that bedroom’ he said in between kisses ‘is there a bed?’

‘Yes there is’ Sherlock whispered kissing John again.

‘Why don’t you show it to me?’ John pushed Sherlock towards the bedroom removing Sherlock’s coat and scarf meanwhile Sherlock was doing the same with John. Sherlock pushed against the door to the bedroom with his back leaving a trail of clothes from the living room to the bedroom with every step he had made.

John was fiddling with Sherlock’s buttons on his white shirt, the same shirt that made him mad of desire every time Sherlock wore it. Sherlock pulled the shirt over his head leaving John’s hands on his bare skin. John took a small step backwards to see Sherlock standing there only in his briefs and snarled; ‘Curtains’

Sherlock raised his eyebrow but didn’t say anything when he closed the bedroom curtains. With one step John was with him again and his hands were touching Sherlock’s chest all the way to the rim of Sherlock’s briefs. Playfully placing his fingers there for a second to hear Sherlock moan and while pushing Sherlock onto the large bed he grabbed his briefs and Sherlock was lying naked onto the bed. John followed soon after. He plunged himself onto Sherlock covering him with kisses, biting his neck moaning and growling. Sherlock could feel their erections rubbing against each other in between their bodies.

‘John’ he whispered ‘John take it easy’

‘Sherlock shut up’ John knew they had agreed to wait to have sex until later on in their relationship but now he felt he needed Sherlock, he needed to feel him. ‘We’ve been taking it easy for a long time, I need you Sherlock, I need to feel you inside me’

‘But John we need…’ Sherlock hesitated.

‘I know’ John looked at Sherlock ‘that would have been my Valentine’s present’ John stood up from the bed and walked stark naked to the living room to look for his bag. Sherlock heard a triumphant ‘HA!’ when he found it and John returned with condoms and lube in his hands.

‘Are you sure you want me to John?’ Sherlock asked.

‘Oh god yes’ John said kissing Sherlock tenderly this time while preparing them.

‘I know we should be careful the first time, I did the research’

Sherlock grinned, he did as well. He pulled John closer and looked him in the eyes. ‘I’m yours John. If you’ll have me’

‘God yes Sherlock’ John said carefully sitting on top of Sherlock’s cock lowering himself slowly.

‘Look at me’ Sherlock said ‘John look at me’

John looked at Sherlock’s gorgeous eyes and forgot the initial pain and started moving first slow but then faster. He lost himself in Sherlock’s eyes and in the movement. Sherlock grabbed John’s cock and rubbed it in the rhythm. They started to pant and moan and not long after John came on Sherlock’s stomach and Sherlock followed soon with a contained cry. John rolled next to Sherlock onto the bed and sighed ‘God why on earth did we wait so long?’

Sherlock looked at him with a smile and said ‘Happy Valentine’s day John’

John started giggling ‘Happy Valentine’s day Sherlock’


	11. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day came when John had to leave and Sherlock wasn’t ready. He felt he needed to say more, do more, and feel more. He couldn’t let John go. But he knew he had too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic with some degree of smut in it. I know it's far from perfect but I still hope you like it. 
> 
> love Kati

Sherlock was wondering if this would last and if so how long. The feeling like he could burst from happiness. His brother Mycroft was looking at him all afternoon with a worrying look upon his face and had asked many times if he was feeling alright. Sherlock smirked, why wouldn’t he be? He had the best boyfriend and the best shag he could ever imagine he ever would have. Not that he’d enlighten Mycroft, god no! Mycroft was still his cold cool self and Sherlock thought his brother wouldn’t understand. So for as long as he could he and John would spend every minute of their spare time together not thinking about what would happen next. Of course there were times that Sherlock was moody when he thought that it wouldn’t be long before John would have to leave but he wouldn’t allow himself to even think about it. This was their time.

‘Oy Sherlock’ Greg walked up to him catching him daydreaming again ‘fancy a pint? It’s been ages since we talked’

Sherlock looked up ‘Greg right well I was…’ he stopped himself there. It wasn’t fair to his friend besides he might need his friends when John was gone. So instead of making yet another excuse he said; ‘Yes sure’ and smiled at Greg. He sent a text to John to tell him he’d go to fetch a drink with Greg before meeting him.

In the pub they’d sat down and Greg ordered. ‘So’ he said ‘how have you been?’

‘Busy’ Sherlock grinned.

Greg pulled a face and laughed ‘Don’t tell me the details, please. How are you feeling, Sherlock? I mean it’s not long now, John is leaving next week right?’

Immediately it was as if a dark shadow fell over Sherlock’s face ‘don’t remind me’ he sighed.

‘You’ll cope with it’ Greg said patting his arm ‘you always have us to fall back on’

Sherlock gave Greg a sincere smile ‘I know Greg thanks. I’ve been a pain, haven’t I?’

‘No you haven’t, you’re in love it’s understandable you want to spend a lot of time with him’

\----

The days went by too quickly Sherlock thought. The day came when John had to leave and Sherlock wasn’t ready. He felt he needed to say more, do more, and feel more. He couldn’t let John go. But he knew he had too.

‘You’re going to be a grumpy sod about it, aren’t you?’ John said shaking his head looking at a very unhappy Sherlock the night before John would leave.

‘I’m trying John, I really am but it’s hard. I had to hold my feelings in for so long and now that I’ve finally know how it is to feel, I have to let it go again’

‘No you don’t’ John took Sherlock’s head in his hands and looked him in his eyes ‘don’t you dare slip back in your old habits Sherlock! Don’t distance yourself from the ones who love you and never let them feel unloved! Greg, Molly, Irene and yes even Mycroft love you and need you to show that you love them. Especially Mycroft’ he mumbled.

‘I will miss you so much John’ Sherlock said it in a whisper with a stifling voice.

‘I know you will’ John softly said ‘I will miss you too. The first months will fly by you’ll see!’

‘But you’re going to be there for years!’

‘Yes but you will be studying for years as well, so what’s the difference? We will still see each other when we have holidays and just hold on to the thought of us moving in together afterwards’

‘John?’ Sherlock said hesitant

‘Hmm?’ John looked at Sherlock lovingly.

‘Will you make love to me one last time before you go?’

‘You know you don’t have to ask me that silly!’

John kissed Sherlock’s lips gently at first and then passionately. His kisses went to Sherlock’s chin and gorgeous cheekbones, he covered his face with kisses. John knew he was going to miss that face so much. The only picture he wanted to take with him was the one of the two of them together which was in his phone. In the army he couldn’t take chances and didn’t want people to ask questions.

His kisses went to Sherlock’s neck and slowly he unbuttoned Sherlock’s purple shirt saying ‘Oh god you wore that shirt on purpose today didn’t you?’

Sherlock groaned ‘I knew you couldn’t resist it’

John pulled his jumper over his head and started to unzip his and Sherlock’s jeans meanwhile still putting kisses all over Sherlock’s body. ‘I’m so going to miss your gorgeous body’ he whispered into Sherlock’s bellybutton kissing it.

Sherlock arched his back so John could pull his jeans off and his briefs still placing kisses. ‘Not to mention your cock’ John said.

‘Don’t talk with your mouth full John’ Sherlock moaned.

John giggled at that but he continued to concentrate on Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock moved his head on the pillow closing his eyes. ‘God John you really need to fuck me now or…’

John smiled and grabbed the lube and a condom. He prepared them and sank down on Sherlock’s cock carefully. Then he slowly rode Sherlock up and down meanwhile whispering ‘Remember this when I’m away Sherlock’ going more quickly and harder, he kept on saying it.

Sherlock came with a cry and John sank on his bare chest kissing Sherlock again. ‘God I love you’ he said.

‘I love you too’ Sherlock looked at John ‘I think I will never stop loving you’

\----

When they woke the next morning they were tired from making love the whole night. But John had to leave at 8 o’clock in the morning so they had to get up early after just a few hours of sleep.

‘You can stay here if you want’ John said having a quick look through his bags. ‘There’s no need for you to take me to the station’

‘Don’t be absurd John. Of course I’ll take you!’

‘But station farewell’s are always so dramatic’ John looked at Sherlock not sure if he was going to cope.

‘Maybe they are but this isn’t a farewell, it is a ‘I’ll see you later’’ Sherlock came out of the shower, his hair still a bit damp and John had trouble not to cry already. For god’s sake, you’re going to the army, don’t cry you stupid wanker!

Half an hour later they all stood on the platform to say they’re goodbyes. Molly was hugging John and Irene was blowing her nose. Greg shook his hand and patted his back and then there was only Sherlock. God he didn’t know if he could cope with this.

‘Well’ Sherlock said with a faint smile ‘Don’t be a stranger’

‘We can text of course’ John said hopefully.

‘Yes of course’ Sherlock nodded.

The train was rolling into the station.

‘Oh god Sherlock I’m going to miss you so much’ John threw himself into Sherlock’s arms and held him tight.

‘I will miss you too, my love’ Sherlock whispered in John’s ear ‘Please take care of yourself’

‘I will, you as well’

‘Bye, I love you’

‘I love you too’

John took his bags and got in the train. When the train drove away he saw how small Sherlock got but he still waved for as long as he could.

‘Until we see each other in Baker Street’ he softly said to the dot in the distance.


End file.
